Title pending
by reginleif-valkyrie
Summary: The story of Jeanne d'Arc with the romance of Colet and Marcel woven in. I can't think of a title...


**Because I have nothing better to do than write fanfiction ~_~ I bring to you the Jeanne d'arc game create by Level 5 with Colet and Marcel blossoming romance as the center. A good chunk of the dialogue is actually from the game so that's why Colet's accent seems to change. (All the practice in the world can't help me there) It all belongs to Level 5. I'm simply borrowing it.**

** Enjoy!**

Colet and Marcel watched as the nobleman calling himself Gilles de Rais spoke to the Duke of Lorraine. Colet didn't care much for the man, he was a nobleman, and they always had an air of superioraty about them. If Colet didn't owe the duke a few favors, he wouldn't be standing around here.

Marcel on the other hand was always excited to meet new people. He liked all people and thought everything was a game, even when Colet smacked him for saying something stupid. Marcel was just disapointed Gilles didn't smile.

"Sir?" A French soldier entered the duke's bed chambers. "I'm sorry for interupting, but a girl claiming to be the Pucelle is at the door."

Gilles' eyes turned to him. "What does she look like?"

"Young, blond, and she has an armlet like yours, Sir Gilles."

"That's her." Gilles slightly looked at his own armlet. "That is the Pucelle."

"Then show her in." The duke ordered.

"Sirs." The French soldier soluted before exiting.

Marcel started to fidget. "Did you hear that. The Pucelle's coming." He whispered to Colet.

Colet rolled his eyes. Who cared? Trying to save France was a waste of time.

The French soldier returned with a blond woman behind him. "The duke is ill. Please take care while you and he have your talk."

"You?!" The blond's eyes nearly buldged from her skull when she saw Gilles.

Gilles looked up to meet the woman's gaze. "..."

A young man and another woman entered behind the Pucelle.

Gilles eyes them quickly before speaking. "Duke, I must be on my way." He walked around the duke's bed and when he was at the door, the blond female stopped him.

"Wait!"

Colet was surprised that he actually stopped for her.

"Why are you here?" The blond asked with a mixture of confustion and, was that a hint of irritation Colet heard?

"...My name is Gilles de Rais." Gilles told her as if reading the young blond's mind. "Might I ask yours?"

"...It's Jeanne."

"Well, Jeanne...don't worry. I know how to find you."

Jeanne's eyebrows furrowed. "Huh?"

Gilles frowned slightly less before continuing to leave.

Once he'd left, the French soldier spoke up. "Pucelle, step forward." As he said that, Jean entered and went to stand in the corner.

"Our savior...Here she is, come blad in a holy armlet." The duke spoke to Jeanne

Jeanne shot Jean an angry glare. The spearsman smirked with an innocent shrug.

"Let me see it." Duke ordered.

Jeanne hesitated for a moment before going to the duke's side. "...Your Grace." She raised her arm to show the braclet.

The duke's palm was centamiters from cupping the gold bracelet. "...It's real." He sounded relieved and pleased. "Yours is a legendary armlet reputed to have saved the world. It represents an oath, that France's future never go undefended. This armlet chose you, Jeanne."

"Then I am to save France?" Jeanne had no interesting in saving France as the main hero. She just wanted to save her countrymen from suffering.

"To be frank, I called you here out of hope...that you might use this armlet's power to chase the sickness from my body." Duke pulled his hand away and rested it back on his lap.

Jeanne didn't know how to answer . "Your Grace, that's-"

"Impossible. I know." Duke sighed slightly. "A few extra years tacked onto one decrepit old man's life...would hardly change the couse of French history. Gilles, that man who was here before, told me as much."

"He said that?"

"My time is passed; now that I've looked upon you, I find I can accept that. But just once before I die, I want to see France at peace. I want to drift off conscience clear, to the sounds of birds..."

"Your Grace..." Jeanne felt uneasy. Such a burden on her shoulders seemed impossible.

"Jeanne, save France. Do it for me." The duke coughed heavily. "And do it for all the people of France. Goad the dauphin out of that castle cacoon of his in Chinon, and reclaim the lands of France from the clutches of the English."

Jeanne shook her head, a confadent smile coming to her lips. "...You needn't even ask."

Suddenly, Jeanne looked to the ceiling and looked as if she was listening to something.

Marcel was fidgetting again looking to Colet. "What's she doing?" He whispered.

"Why are you asking moi?" Colet grumbled back

"...Is something the matter?" Duke gave her a worried look.

"No...nothing." Jeanne shook her head.

"You'll do as I ask, won't you, Jeanne?" Duke was hopful.

She said nothing only nodding slightly.

"You must be tired." Duke waved to the lingering soldier. "Show the madam and her companions to a room."

"Sir!" The soldier saluted. He turned to Jeanne. "If you would follow me."

The three companions followed the soldier out the room.

The duke turned to Jean. "You and Bertrand did good."

"Thank you, sir." Jean bowed his head.

"You're dismissed."

Jean nodded exiting the room.

Alone, Duke now turned his attention to Colet and Marcel. "I would like the two of you to acompany Jeanne on her quest for me."

"Really?!" Marcel nearly jumped out of his skin in accitment.

"Non!" Colet crossed his arms. "I am not going weeth zem. Zat leetle girl will be more trouble than ze is worth."

"Ah, come on, Colette!" Marcel gave him his puppy dog eyes. "It'll be fun and the adventure will be an adventure."

Colet could feel his brain already starting to melt just by talking to the kid. "It'z 'Co-lay' and dis is no field trip. Ze monsters will eat you alive."

"Colet." Duke spoke firmly. "If you do this, your debt to me will be null and void."

"Excusez-moi?"

"Yes." Duke nodded. "Do this, and you will be debt free."

Colet pondered this. Babysitting the girl would get him debt free. However, he could die protecting her and his freedom would mean nothing. If he simply waited for the duke to die, he'd be debt free but always know he never repaid a debt, something he always did. Plus, the duke could hang on longer just to spite Colet.

"Come on, Colette." Marcel grabbed his arm. "If you go, Jeannette will be unstopable."

The dark skined man half heartedly glared at the younger boy. He'd already given the country bumpkin a nickname? And one so close to his. Was that a little jealusy he was feeling?

He sighed heavily. "Alright, alright, I'll babyzit ze girl." He paused. "And beetle bwain."

"Yay!" Marcel threw his arms around Colet's waist. "We're going to have so much fun!"

Colet was already regreating his discision.

The next morning...

Jeanne and her companions had returned to the duke's room by his request.

"The road to Chinon is long and severe In time of danfer, I trust these two will serve you well." Duke motioned to Colet and Marcel on the opposite side of the room. "Go on, introduce yourselves."

"Salut." Colet mockingly saluted.

"Nice to meetcha!" Marcel jumped up, his energy threatening to bubble over.

"You've made a difficult choice, Jeanne..." Duke smiled. "And the right one. God be with you."

Colet tried not to snort in amuzement.

"Now go." Duke dismissed them. "Go to Chinon with great haste and may God watch over you." He made the sign of the cross. "I'll pray for you."

"Thank you, sir." Jeanne bowed. "We'll do what we can." She glanced over her two new companions. "Everyone, let's go." She turned her back to Duke and walked through the doors.

The others followed next. Colet lingered back.

"Colet." Duke spoke to him. "I'm counting on you to look after the others."

"Ouais, ouais." Colet waved his hand lazily. "I got dis."


End file.
